


Gucci

by Tonysporks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: /VOGUE BITCH/, Crack, FUCK, Im tired, M/M, a lot of foul mouth, brain garbage, fuck if i know, i suprised myself there honestly, im gonna be saying vogue bitch for weeks, just complete crack, really my most illustrious work, sewage that comes flowing at midnight, so much cussing, that didnt make sense, you want some jam with that bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonysporks/pseuds/Tonysporks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, Tony..I  only wear Gucci what the fuck is this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it Gucci though?

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Loki only responds with  
>  "is it Gucci though?"   
>  "BUT IS IT GUCCI?"   
>  "Gucci down to the socks"  
>  And "Vogue, Bitch."

Tony: "Hey Loki, I just got back from the store...they didn't have any of the count chocula so I uh..I only got captain crunch." 

Loki: "Is it Gucci though?" 

Tony: "Huh? What--Gucci? Its cereal what. Its General Mills"

Loki: "BUT IS IT GUCCI." 

Tony: "I-Its General Mills..Loki I'm honestly not even sure what's happening right now."

Loki: "VOGUE, BITCH."


	2. No seriously, is it Gucci?

Tony: "I got the condoms for tonight, babe"

Loki: "Is it Gucci though?"

Tony: "What? Gucc--Seriously? No, they're not fucking Gucci; They're the magnum XL you force me to buy every time we step foot in a cvs

Loki: "BUT IS IT GUCCI."

Tony: "No they aren't Gucci. I don't even think Gucci makes condoms what the fuck Loki."

Loki: "GUCCI DOWN TO THE SOCKS." 

Tony: "IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO BOTTOM TODAY YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO. SHIT."


	3. Im fucking serious, is it Gucci?

Tony: "We're going out to see a movie tonight..do you want to come with us?" 

Loki: "...."

Loki: "Is it Gucci though?"

Tony: "I SWEAR TO GOD LOKI. YOU PIECE OF SHIT." 

Loki: "BUT. IS. IT. GUCCI." 

Tony: "NO. NO ITS NOT FUCKING GUCCI YOU EXTRA TERRESTRIAL DICK. ITS JAMES CAMERON. GUCCI DOESNT PRODUCE MOVIES." 

Loki: "GUCCI DOWN TO THE SOCKS."

Tony: "FUCK. YOU." 

Loki: "VOGUE, BITCH"


	4. listen bitch. is it Gucci or what?

Tony: "Shit Loki, Natasha's hurt real bad..I need you to get the med kit in the bathroom. It should be in the first drawer, blue box." 

Natasha: "it's not that bad, honestly don't worry about it."

Loki: "is it Gucci though?" 

Tony: "Loki. Loki you--Loki I will go downstairs, I will grab the chainsaw, and I will shove it up your asshole WITHOUT LUBRICANT and just fucking twist it in there real good. Just no restraint, no remorse whatsoever." 

Loki: "BUT IS IT GUCCI."

Tony: "I WANT A DIVORCE. I WANT A DIVORCE RIGHT NOW."

Natasha: "You guys aren't even married.."

Tony: "Then I'll marry him. I'll marry him right now. I'll have this huge ceremony and spend thousands of dollars on a private island and it'll be so romantic and beautiful and on our wedding night when the lights go out and the candles get lit and there's the faint noise of Frank Sinatra blaring in the background I'll look at him and I'll hold him close and ill FUCKING SHIT IN HIS THROAT AND FORCE HIM TO SIGN THE DIVORCE PAPERS WITH A FUCKING PEN IN HIS URETHRA" 

Loki: "VOGUE, BITCH" 

Tony: "GONE."


	5. Yes. yes its fucking Gucci.

Tony: "Loki, I got you some shoes from the mall today." 

Loki: "Is it Gucc--"

Tony: "YES. YES, YOU PRESTIGE MOTHERFUCKER. YES. IT IS FUCKING GUCCI THOUGH."

Loki: "huh." 

Tony: "huh? YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT AND WHEN I ACTUALLY GET YOU GUCCI THOUGH, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HUH?" 

Loki: "you're right..it is Gucci though." 

Tony: "YES." 

Loki: "...."

Tony: "......."

Loki: "BUT IS IT LOUIS VUITTON THOUGH?"

Tony: SUCK MY DICK.


End file.
